


Angels Don't Bite

by Chaoticsoul



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Fluff, Love, M/M, One True Pairing, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: The kisses were sloppy and desperate as Crowley pressed his hips into Aziraphale's.Aziraphale gained control again, tracing his tongue along Crowley's lips, coaxing him to open them.





	Angels Don't Bite

Aziraphale gasped for breath as he pulled away from Crowley's lips. 

He ran a finger across the top lip, traced the dip of the cupid's bow agonizingly slow. 

He ran his finger along Crowley's bottom lip stopping at his real target. 

A silver snake lip ring. 

Crowley had felt more rebellious than usual and wanted to make a statement. 

Such was the statement that Crowley the imbodiment of temptation, with his kohl eyes, narrow hips that he used to saunter and not to mention his voice was insistent on tempting the angel further. 

Earlier that day when they had a drink, sitting in their usual places. Crowley sitting with his feet in the couch, his chin resting on his hand and Aziraphale was of course sitting on his chair. 

Crowley would take his time to think about what he was going to say. While doing so he bit his bottom lip in concentration, tugging lightly at the new piercing. Aziraphale wasn't sure if it was because of Crowley's awareness of the piercing or because he sought to let the angel suffer. 

Aziraphale decided on the latter when Crowley looked up to smile smugly at him. It was a show. Aziraphale couldn't keep his eyes off him. 

It was only fair that Aziraphale returned the favor. He wanted to make Crowley feel what he felt. 

He experimently tugged at the snake lip ring, causing a groan to escape from his lover's lips. 

When Aziraphale pulled away to kiss his neck, Crowley sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.   
Aziraphale peppered kisses across the tense flesh. He made his way along Crowley's jaw, to his distinctive chin and up to his lips. 

Aziraphale pulled at the piercing harder. Crowley was coming undone. 

How could he feel this? 

They've barely touched each other and yet this was all that they needed. Even this, just this was enough to bring Crowley to his knees. It was everything the angel did. It was everything that Aziraphale was. 

Crowley couldn't handle anymore teasing. He cupped the sides of Aziraphale's face and crashed their lips together. 

The kisses were sloppy and desperate as Crowley pressed his hips into Aziraphale's.   
Aziraphale gained control again, tracing his tongue along Crowley's lips, coaxing him to open them. 

He created a rhythm, following the darkness inside of his head. The darkness knew exactly how to tempt his demon. 

Kiss him slowly, till he begs for it.  
Tug on the lip ring gently, look him directly in the eyes as you do.  
As he tries to step towards you pull away.   
Wait.  
Lean in, your breath ghosting across the metal.   
Now pull him by his black cardigan into a punishing kiss.  
Explore his mouth, every inch.   
Do it again and again.   
Let him drag his nails through your hair.   
Pull him closer.   
Control yourself, slower.  
He isn't going anywhere.  
Run your hands up and down his sides.   
Slowly, kiss him slowly.   
Feel the metal beckoning you. 

Seal your fate

**Author's Note:**

> Phew.
> 
> Well yes I know it was short but DAMN I just had this idea after the whole Aziraphale getting a tattoo one shot so I had to write this one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it xx


End file.
